Alis in Wonderland
by sylviyang11
Summary: Alis keeps on having a certain dream all over again. One day, she finds a strange bunny-eared girl in the garden and chases her. Well, who knew that chasing someone would lead you to whole different world! Note: Main animal characters (white rabbit and ect.) are in human forms. Rated T just in case
1. Down the Rabbit Hole

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything that may come from Alice in Wonderland!**

"Alis, you won't cry, right? Of course you won't, because you never give up." A voice says. There is a 16 year old girl with long dirty blonde-ish hair, slightly curly. She's wearing a headband with a pink and blue bow. She is also wearing a short sleeved, blue dress that goes to her knees with a white apron-like thing on. She is wearing blue doll shoes.

She is sleeping under a tree. She opens her eyes, revealing her aquamarine blue eyes. She yawns and sits up. 'Huh... I had that dream again.' Alis thinks. "Alis! Alis! Where are you?" A woman's voice asks.

Alis looks at the garden's gate. "Ah, there you are Alis." A woman says. She looks about 20 with long dirty-blonde hair and brown eyes. She's wearing a lavender colored dress with long sleeves. "We've been looking for you everywhere! Another marriage proposal came today." She says.

Alis groans. "Lauren, I'm only 16, I don't want to get married yet." Alis complains. Lauren shakes her head. "I told you to call me 'sister'. And you won't get married to him until you turn 20, we are only getting ready for it." Lauren says.

"Oh, I can't wait to be 20." Alis says, rolling her eyes. Lauren sighs. "We only want what's best for you... At least meet him, just once." Lauren says. Alis stares at the grass. "... Fine." Alis says, getting up, with some grass still on her dress and hair.

"... First, brush your hair and change your dre-" "I agreed to only meet him." Alis reminds Lauren, heading to the house. Alis walks through the hallways of her family's mansion. She stops at a door and knocks.

"Come in." A woman's voice says from the other side. Alis opens the door. There are about 4 people sitting on couches. Two woman in their 30's, a man in his 40's and a man about 18 years old. The young man has red-brown hair and brown eyes.

"Ah, Alis! You've come just in time!" One of the woman say, probably her mother. The other woman looks at Alis, examining her attire. "How unclean, grass everywhere. Are you sure this is your daughter, Lady Gerland?" The other woman asks.

"Yes, indeed she is. She must have been playing outside dozing off again." Her mother says. "Hmph. She must grow out of that by the time when she gets married. She must fit my son's taste." The second woman says. Alis gasps and quickly turns to her mother.

"Yes, I will make sure that she shall not doze off anymore. Alis, please meet your soon-to-be husband in 4 years." Alis's mother says. Alis steps back. "What are you-I already told you that-" Alis says, trying to say something. The young man stands up and bows.

"I am Luis Aoran, your fiancé." The man introduces himself. "Wha-but, I-" Alis says. "Alis, say something to your fiancé!" Her mother says, almost scolds at Alis. "What? No...I am not-" Alis says, before being interrupted by muttering.

"My, not a social person at all." "She's probably just nervous, dear." And things like that echoed in the room. "...enough..." Alis mutters. The muttering continues. Alis's jaw clenches.

"ENOUGH!" Alis shouts, silencing them. "Alis, what's wrong?" Her mother asks. "I've had enough! You don't even listen to what I say! Why can't I just be a normal person?!" Alis says, running out of the room, leaving silence in the air.

Alis sits under the tree in the garden, staring at her lap. A man opens the gate to enter. "... Another proposal?" He asks. Alis looks up from her tucked in state.

There is a man about 17 years old with orange-blonde hair and hazel eyes. He's wearing what looks like a butler's suit, but white. "Yes, but this time, this is my 'fiancé'." Alis says, groaning.

He walks closer until he's in front of her and sits. "I wish it could all be like my dream." Alis says. "What was it about?" The man asks. Alis thinks for a moment.

"I don't remember much... It's the same as last time. There's a girl with cat ears with a mask, a man with a grey and black coat and big hat, a woman with long white hair and a yellow dress, a young rabbit girl, a caterpillar man and... A red haired knight." Alis explains.

The man smiles. "Maybe it's a good luck charm to cheer you up?" He asks. Alis laughs. "Only you think like that, Eulean." Alis says. "What happened in it?" Eulean asks. "... I don't remember... It was sad, confusing, and hateful..." Alis says.

"And?" Eulean asks. "... And... It was also happy, fun and exciting... Like in a fairytale." Alis says, with a smile. Eulean stares at Alis for a moment and reaches out her hand. He touches her hair.

"Hm?" Alis says, blushing. He withdraws his hand and pulls out a blue caterpillar. "Heh, I wonder how this little guy got there?" Eulean asks, grinning. "Hm... You've been working for my family for 11 years..." Alis suddenly remembers.

"Yes, and you were a little stubborn, sweet girl, but you aren't sweet anymore." Eulean mentions. "I haven't been the same since grandmother died." Alis says. Eulean sighs, getting up to put the caterpillar on a leaf.

"But, you are still very stubborn." Eulean mentions. "Ugh, stop saying I'm stubborn!" Alis says. "But, it's true, isn't it?" Eulean asks. He turns around to slightly push Alis's head against the tree.

"Because, you never give up." Eulean mentions, smiling. Alis slightly blushes. "Now, let's see if you have another happy dream again. It'd be bad if you started to cry." Eulean says, letting go and leaving.

Alis stays leaving against the tree. Alis's eyes become heavier and heavier. 'Huh... His words earlier... Seems... Familiar...' Alis thinks, slowly closing her eyes. She closes her eyes. She opens them a second later.

The gate is open and a lavender colored rabbit with a dress on is standing in the middle of it. "I must... Be dreaming again..." Alis says, closing her eyes again. "Eh?! There's a girl here! Oh no! What if she sees me?!" A little girl's voice says.

Alis's eyes pop open, hearing an unfamiliar voice. There is is girl, only about 12 years old with short lavender hair and lavender colored eyes. She is wearing a slightly darker shade of lavender short sleeved dress, with a long white under shirt under it, with long sleeves. She has a cloth belt with beads wrapped around it, with a pocket watch with a silver chain dangling from it. She has purple doll shoes. She has white bunny ears.

Alis stands up. "Ah! She got up!" The girl says, looking surprised and worried. She runs. "Ah, wait!" Alis says, chasing her. The bunny-girl gets out of the garden and into an empty field. "Wait! How did you get in here!?" Alis shouts. She looks back.

"Ah, don't follow me!" The bunny-girl shouts. The bunny-girl jumps down some sort of huge hole. "Eh?" Alis says. 'There was hole like this in the yard?' Alis thinks. Alis looks down the hole and slips.

"Huh?" Alis says. Alis falls down the hole. "AAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!" Alis shouts, falling down, deeper, _deeper_ and **_deeper_** down that rabbit hole... Or was it just a rabbit hole?


	2. Wonderland

**Disclaimer: I don't own Alice in Wonderland.**

The bunny-girl lands on the ground, swiftly on her feet. "Whoy! Finally back home!" The bunny-girl says. "AAAAAHHHHHH!" A voice says, echoing. The bunny-girl looks up. Alis is slowly falling down.

"Ah! Oh no!" The bunny-girl says, fretting. She stops as if she has an idea. She pulls out a little bead in the shape of a crescent moon. She threw it in front of herself. After it hit the floor, it became big and soft.

Alis keeps falling until she falls on the crescent moon cushion. She sinks in slightly as her eye lids start to get heavy. Another girl walks towards them. Alis closes her eyes, after catching a glimpse of a girl in red knight's clothes.

Alis's eyes pop open, finding herself in a... Room? Could she be in her mansion? Was that all just a dream? Alis sits up on top of a bed. A sharp pain goes through her mind. "Ow... Where am I?" Alis says.

Alis tries to remember what happened. "Ok... I was sleeping in the garden... Then there was a... Lavender colored rabbit? Does that even exist?" Alis asks herself. "... Ok, then... There was a little girl and I chased her... And... Fell down a rabbit hole?" Alis says.

There is a knock on the door. Alis turns her head to the door. "C-come in!" Alis says. A girl about 18 years old with red hair in a braided bun, a black eyepatch with a maroon heart on it, wearing silver-like armor on her shoulders and chest with a maroon dress to her thighs comes in.

"..." Alis blinks. "... Who are... You?" Alis asks. The girl slightly bows. "I'm Akuto, the knave and captain of the Knights." She says. This is when Alis notices her Ruby colored eyes. "... Um, where am I?" Alis asks.

"You are in the heart castle. I found you after Laura accidentally drew you to our world." Akuto says. Alis is shocked. "I'm in... Another world?" Alis asks. Akuto nods. "Yes, our worlds are connected. Your world 'Reality' and our world 'Wonderland'. Or, as others like you call it, 'Dream'." Akuto explains.

Alis ponders about it, barely believing what she is being told. "... Can I go back?" Alis asks. "... Not yet. Apparently, Laura's clock broke so she can't lead you back up there for a while." Akuto says.

"Oh..." Alis says, staring at the floor. "... Come on, you should meet the queen and Laura." Akuto says. Alis looks up. "Ah, yes." Alis says, getting up and following Akuto out the door.

Alis walks behind Akuto in silence. "... There's no need to be afraid. The queen can be annoying and self-centered, but, she won't do anything to you." Akuto assures Alis. There is another silence.

"By the way... Who's Laura?" Alis asks. Akuto stops. "... She's the rabbit-girl you were chasing." Akuto says. Alis stops. 'That little girl?' Alis thinks. Akuto turns to look at Alis. "Come on, they're in the throne room." Akuto says. Akuto opens a door, leading to this huge room with red and gold banners with hearts decorated on them.

There is a red carpet and stairs leading up to a gold throne with a red heart set on top of it. Sitting on the throne, is a lady in her 20's or so. She has red-pink hair in a pony tail resting on her shoulder. She has brown eyes and a red and white, long sleeved dress on. She has a white rod with a red heart gem on top in her hand.

Next to her is the same little bunny-girl from before. Alis and Akuto enter the room. Now looking closely, there are a few knights with numbers on their armor. "Ah, so she's awake?" The Queen asks. "Yes, she appears so." Akuto answers. Laura's ear flops. The queen stands up and walks down the stairs. She stops few feet from Alis.

The queen stares at Alis. "I've never seen a newcomer before... So this is what one looks like?" The queen says. After a few more seconds, she stops staring. She curtsy's. "I'm Karen Hatō, the queen of hearts, 28 years old." The queen says.

Alis quickly bows. "I'm Alis Gerland, 16 years old." Alis says. Karen lifts a brow. "Alis...?" She asks. Alis nods. "I see... Anyway, welcome to wonderland!" Karen says. "Ah, thank you, your highness!" Alis says.

Karen giggles. "Just call me Karen." Karen says. Alis nods. "Ah, Laura! Introduce yourself, too!" Karen says. Laura walks down the stairs until she's next to Karen. "Ah, um, I'm Laura White, the page and jack, age 13." Laura says (Keep in mind the word 'Jack').

After a few minutes, Akuto leads Alis out. "The queen didn't seem to be self-centered." Alis says. "Ah, well that's because... You're different." Akuto says. The two arrive outside the castle. "Hm? Why are we out here?" Alis asks. Akuto turns her head to search for something. "There's someone else you may have to meet... Now, where is she?" Akuto says.

"Eh?" Alis says, questionably. A guard passes by. "Oh, excuse me! Do you know where 'Cheshire' is?" Akuto asks the guard. "Oh, she was sent on another 'mission'." The guard answered. Akuto sighs. "In that case, she won't be back in a while..." Akuto says, as the guard leaves.

Akuto thinks for a moment. "Oh, for the time being, why don't you walk around the castle, Alis?" Akuto asks. "Ok." Alis says, leaving. But, Alis, whom just arrived to this world, of course wouldn't even know how to get back inside the castle. After going around some places, she finds herself in... The hedge maze.

"Eh? Didn't I just pass this sign?" Alis asks herself, pointing to a sign that says 'Find a rose, and then shout, then fall down to find the way out'. Alis sighs. "What is this? I haven't seen a rose here!" Alis says. "Of course you haven't!" A voice says. Alis turns her head to behind her. "It's in the middle of spring! The roses don't bloom until mid-summer!" The voice says again.

There is a girl with Violet colored hair with cat ears. She's wearing a sleeveless purple shirt, showing her stomach and a scarf wrapped around her neck. There is lavender cloth wrapped around her arms loosely with white metal things attached to where the hand comes out, making it look like claws or paws. She's wearing purple-blue shorts with some throwing knives attached to the belt. She has a belt around her left thigh and belts around her ankles. She has purple shoes and purple eyes.

Alis stares at the girl. She looks punk-ish and are those... Cat ears?! "What are you doing, miss? Don't you know never to go into the maze unless it's summer?" She asks. Alis awakens from her trance. "I-uh-um, I didn't-" Alis says, before the girl leans over and sniffs. "... Hm, is it possible that you're a newcomer?" She asks, now with a normal face.

Alis slowly nods. "How did you know?" Alis asks. The girl stands up straight. "Because you smell different than others... Well, the caterpillar smells different too... And Laura also..." The girl says. "Eh?" Alis says. The girl-cat shakes her head. "Nothing." She says.

The cat-girl stares at Alis more. "W-what?" Alis asks. "... Do you..." She says. "What?" Alis asks. "... Want..." She says. "What?!" Alis asks. "... Do you want to get out?" She asks, grinning again. "Of course I do!" Alis says. "Ok, follow me!" She says, walking to the right direction, the way Alis came in.

"Eh? Won't we just end up to that sign again?" Alis asks. The two end up at a dead end. "See? It's a dead-Aaah!" Alis says, as she gets picked up by the girl. "Now, here we... Go!" She says, leaping high. "AAAAHHHH!" Alis shouts. "Hey, hey, open your eyes and look down." She says.

Alis stops screaming and looks down. They are high enough to see the whole maze which is... In the shape of a rose. "Eh?" Alis says. The girl laughs. "You know... The sign never said that the rose was a plant!" She says. "Ehhhhh? How was I supposed to know that?!" Alis asks.

The cat-girl laughs again. "Ok, here's a question... What was the next thing in the instructions?" She asks. "Eh? Um... Find a rose, then shout?" Alis asks. "Nope, the next one, because you've been shouting the whole time!" She says. "Um... Find a rose, then shout, then... Oh no." Alis says. The cat-girl laughs.

You can guess what happens next... Alis is on the ground, breathing heavily. "Oh, was it really that terrifying?" She asks. "Of course it was!" Alis says. "Anyways, how was I supposed to know that I was supposed to get carried, get launched into the sky and fall! We were lucky that you were able to jump onto a branch!" Alis shouts.

"Ok, ok, sorry." She says. "Alis?" A familiar voice says. The two turn their heads to the bushes, where, Akuto is standing. "There you are! I went to find you, but then you were nowhere to be fo-" Akuto says, before setting her eyes on the cat-girl. "Eh? What's wrong, Akuto?" Alis asks.

Akuto points her finger at the cat-girl. "Cheshire!" Akuto says. "Yo." The cat-girl says. "Don't 'yo' me! When did you get back?! Seriously, tell me when you get back!" Akuto scolds. "Ok, ok, sorry, I'll tell you next time." She says. "Next time?! You're acting like you were 8 years ago! You're not a kid anymore!" Akuto says. "Exactly, so I don't need you to check up on me." She says.

"Um... Guys? You know each other?" Alis asks. "Oh yeah, that's right..." Akuto says. Akuto grabs the cat-girls wrist. "This is Misa Cheshire, the successor of the Cheshire Cat family and the Joker. She's 16 years old." Akuto says. Misa waves. "Nice to meet you." Misa says. "And this, is Alis Gerland, a newcomer that came today after chasing Laura." Akuto continues.

"Chasing Laura? That's new." Misa says. Alis rolls her eyes. "Anyway, I'm going to take a nap. Tell the queen I'll be at my usual." Misa says, jumping onto a branch. "Wha-Hey!" Akuto says, but Misa is already jumping away. Akuto sighs. "Anyway, why don't I bring you to your room." Akuto says. Alis nods. The two walk around the castle walls.

"Um... What do you mean by 'like you were 8 years ago'?" Alis asks. A minute passes. "... I'll tell you a different time." Akuto answers. They arrive at a door. "This is your room." Akuto says. Alis opens the door. "I have to go, see you tomorrow." Akuto says, closing the door. Alis falls onto her bed... Er, the bed.

Her eyes get heavier and then she falls asleep.

 **Hey guys! Here's chapter 2! Now, so many characters were introduced and the best thing is... This isn't even half of the characters! So, it will be a looooong story. Anyway, till next time!**

 **Ok, so we have the:**

 **-Knave**

 **-Alice**

 **-Cheshire Cat**

 **-Queen of hearts**

 **What's next? Please Review!**


	3. Into the Town

**Disclaimer: I do not own Alice in Wonderland or anything related to that.**

Alis is roaming the halls of the castle, lost. She's been in Wonderland for 3 days already.

"Alis, what are you doing?" A familiar voice asks. Alis turns around.

"Oh, Misa!" Alis says. Misa just leans on the wall casually.

"Why are you over here?" Misa asks. "Oh, I sorta got lost." Alis says, scratching her head.

"Alis, your room is on the East side, and you're on the west side. You call yourself lost? Nah, your over exaggerating." Misa says, grinning.

"Hey! I've only been here for three days, you can't expect me not to get lost!" Alis says. "I _can_ expect you to not get lost." Misa teases. Alis is irritated.

"Come on." Misa says, walking. Alis follows.

"... By the way, where _are_ you heading to?" Misa asks. "Oh, just the way outside." Alis says. Misa stops.

"Outside?" Misa asks.

"Yeah, Akuto said that Laura's watch is broken, so I can't go back for a while. But, that won't stop me from finding another way back!" Alis says.

"Oh... I see." Misa says, starting to walk again.

"Yeah, I want to go as soon as possible!" Alis comments.

"... Alis, let me ask you something..." Misa says, turning around. "Huh?" Alis says.

"... Do you _really_ want to leave?" Misa asks, her eyes changing colors. "Eh?" Alis asks. There is a huge silence, until Misa turns again.

"... Well, you might as well give up now. There aren't any other gates to the other world, besides Laura's watch..." Misa says. Misa pauses for a moment.

"Wait, no... There _is_ another gate. The caterpillar has a rumor of traveling to the other world a lot." Misa says.

"The caterpillar?" Alis asks. Misa nods.

"Yeah, he's from the White Castle. Well, I say caterpillar, but he's actually a dream eater. Often nicknamed 'Caterpillar', but also called 'Jack of diamonds'." Misa explains.

"Wow, you know a lot of the gates. Have you seen a gate?" Alis asks. Misa stays quiet for a moment.

"... Well, sure I have! I see Laura's watch all the time! But... I actually traveled to the other world once." Misa says.

"Wait, seriously?" Alis asks. Misa nods.

"When I was little, there was peace. I often visited the White Castle for tea parties and such. I wandered into a room, and fell into the other world." Misa says, reminiscing.

"Really? What was it like?" Alis asks. Misa looks at the ceiling.

"Let's see... It was very different. There were many mansions and gardens. And so many people with big dresses and hats. No animals spoke, dogs barked at me, mice ran away from me... Well, I did have the appearance of a cat." Misa says.

"Wait, of a cat?" Alis asks.

"Yup, a cat. I met a little girl that gave me some food. And the most surprising thing was, the caterpillar was her servant! Well, he looked like the caterpillar anyway." Misa says.

"A servant?" Alis says.

"Yeah, but my memory is kinda hazy, besides that part." Misa says.

"I see..." Alis says. A knight comes over.

"Um, excuse me, are you miss Alis?" He asks. "Hm? Uh... Yes?" Alis says.

"The queen is calling for you." He says. "Eh? Oh, I see." Alis says. The two are standing in the middle of the throne room, along with Akuto next to Karen.

"I would think it is tiring to be cooped up in the castle, so I'm sending Laura to show you around in the town." Karen says.

"The town?" Alis asks.

"... Are you that dumb to not know what a town i-" Misa says, being cut off by Alis.

"Of course I know what a town is!" Alis jabs back. Karen chuckles.

"My... Children these days are so lively..." Karen says.

"Y-Your highness, you sound as if your old." Akuto says, twitching. Misa glances at Karen and Akuto. Karen makes eye contact with Misa.

"As for you, you can do whatever you'd like until your next mission." Karen says. Misa smirks then turns. She waves her hand in the air.

"Then I guess I'll be at the _usual tree_ , as always." Misa says, walking away. Karen's eyes narrow.

"Akuto..." Karen whispers, so only Akuto can hear. Akuto sighs.

"Of course, your highness." Akuto says, beginning to walk away. "'The usual tree'?" Alis asks.

"Oh, don't worry about that! Laura will be here in a moment." Karen says. As if like magic, Laura appears.

"I'm here your highness!" Laura says.

"I see. As you know, you will be guiding Alis in the town. You _also_ need to fix that watch." Karen says.

"Y-Yes, your highness!" Laura says.

"You are dismissed." Karen says.

.

.

.

Misa jumps from tree to tree. Misa looks around, searching for something. Her eyes land at a very large looking house.

"Ah! There it is!" Misa says. She lands on the ground in front of the gate surrounding it. There is a man with brown hair in a ponytail resting on his shoulder by the gate. He is wearing a butler uniform and has brown rabbit ears. He has yellow eyes and is wearing small glasses.

"Oh? It's March today." Misa says.

"Yes, is there something wrong with me here?" He asks.

"No, I was just expecting Dorea." Misa says.

"She is out with master in the town." He says.

"In the town..." Misa says. He pushes up his glasses and pulls out a watch and looks at it.

"... You are very late, Joker." He says, narrowing his eyes at Misa.

"The guest of honor always makes a grand entrance. Besides, Ryu would care less if I even came." Misa says, crossing her arms. He narrows his eyes even more.

"Do not say master's name so casually. Not after _your_ betrayal 6 years ago." He says, putting his watch away.

"If it wasn't for the young mistress, you would be dead by now." He says, opening the gate. Misa walks through and passes him.

"... I already know that..." Misa mutters.

.

.

.

"Woah! It's so lively in the town!" Alis says.

"Yes, it's usually very lively." Laura says. Alis looks around.

"It seems very easy to lose you in this crowd, you being so short!" Alis comments.

"I'm not that short!" Laura says. Someone bumps into Alis.

"Ah, I'm sorry." She says. She has orange-brown hair and mouse ears. She gets up and runs off.

"I guess it's common to bump into people here." Alis says. Laura slightly turns.

"... That person was... Never mind." Laura says, continuing to walk. They get to a clock shop.

"Mister! I'm back!" Laura says, opening the door. There are many clocks. There are even a few hourglasses. There is an old man behind a desk. He has some white hair and thing glasses.

"Oh, welcome back, Laura. What happened this time?" The old man asks.

"The portal clock broke somehow." Laura says. She puts the clock attached to the chain on the desk.

"Ah, I see... And who might this young lady be?" He asks, looking at Alis.

"This is Alis, a newcomer that chased me from _the other world_." Laura says.

"Oh, I see... Welcome to Wonderland. I hope you enjoy your stay for the time being." He says, with a gentle smile.

"So, when will it be fixed?" Laura asks.

"Hm... I'm afraid it might take at least a year." He says. "A year?!" Alis says.

"Yes, it's running out of power, the glass is cracked and the hands are frozen. My lord, what did you do to it?" He says.

"It might be worn out, or something happened to the hourglass." Laura says.

"Hourglass?" Alis asks.

"It is currently in the hands of the Caterpillar of the Diamond castle. But, I've heard that he's still in _Reality_." He says.

'This caterpillar guy again...' Alis thinks.

"Um, is there any other way to go back?" Alis asks.

"I'm afraid not, my powers have slowly decayed due to old age. I don't have as much power as back then." He says.

"I see..." Alis says.

"... Well then, I'll come back in 3 months to check on it." Laura says, leaving. Alis follows. Laura continues to show the places in town.

"This is the castle blacksmith shop. The blacksmith is really big and has big muscles and has a scar over his left eye." Laura says.

"That's very... Interesting." Alis says. They get to an area with a water fountain in the middle.

"This is the fountain of stars! The legend is, if you throw a coin in and make a wish, if you see a spark in the water, it'll come true." Laura says.

"That sounds awfully familiar to something in my world..." Alis says. Alis sees a man come out of a store. He has dark green hair, with some bangs covering his right eye. He's wearing a long dark green overcoat with chains connected to it. What's mostly noticeable, is his tall dark green top hat with the 'Ace of Clovers' card, behind a light green ribbon wrapped around it.

"Ah... That's a big hat." Alis points out. Laura turns to look.

"Ah! That's the Ha-" Laura says, before covering her mouth. He looks about Akuto's age. He looks at Laura and Alis, then walks away.

"... I think I felt this weird chill just now." Alis says. Laura nods.

"Yeah, me too." Laura says. "... Oh yeah! The store that guy came out of was the Hat Store!" Laura says.

"I can guess that from his incredibly huge hat..." Alis says. They walk to a dirt road.

"If you follow this road, you'll get to the Diamond castle. But, you should wear a coat or something when you head over there." Laura says.

"A coat? Why?" Alis asks.

"Well... Because... It's really cold over there. They live kinda farther away, on the other side of the country." Laura explains.

"Oh, I see." Alis says. They head back to the castle.

"And that's the end of our tour!" Laura says.

"It's really busy." Alis comments, looking at all the people around her.

"Yeah, a lot of these people respect each other, and live care-free lives..." Laura says, then pauses. Alis tilts her head.

"... But, there are some that defy the current queen. Their fates, are a completely different story." Laura says, almost somber. Alis just stares at her. Laura snaps out of it.

"A-Anyway, is there anything else your wondering about?" Laura asks. Alis thinks about it. A peculiar question finds its way into her mind.

"What kind of 'missions' does Misa do?" Alis asks. Laura, surprised by that question, stays silent. She averts her eyes.

"... Your not quite ready for it yet, but you might know soon." Laura says. Alis, expecting a different answer, just shakes it off.

"... Well, I guess I'll be heading back no-Ah!" Laura says, falling backwards. The person she bumped into catches her.

"Laura! Are you ok?" Alis asks. Laura nods.

"Well, not very clumsy are you?" Misa says. The two look up.

"Misa! I thought you were taking a nap!" Laura says. Misa lets go of Laura, then yawns.

"I was, but I just got a new mission, so, break's over." Misa says. Misa averts her eyes and smiles sheepishly.

"But, I kinda wanted to sleep in a little longer." Misa adds.

 _Huh? Something seems off_... Alis thinks. Misa shakes her head. She turns and walks away.

"See ya." She says, waving her hand. The two wave back. Misa continues walking as the sun sets. She takes a quick glimpse of a specific man with a big hat, then puts on a mask. The mask is round, has whiskers and a big smile, similar to the Cheshire Cat's. She gets to an alley way, with gang-looking men in the middle. Misa takes out her throwing knives attached to her belt. She sighs behind the mask.

 _So much for a day off..._

 **Whoop! Looks like I'm done with this chapter! (Though, it wasn't that interesting) We got to see a glimpse of what Misa's missions are like.**

 **So, there's 'March', who, is what seems like a butler. Dorea, which, we don't know what she looks like or she is (or do we?). The guy with the big hat and the clockmaker man. Well... The clockmaker man won't be that important, so scratch that.**

 **And now, Alis has to stay in Wonderland for a year?! And who's this 'caterpillar' guy people talk about? Welp, I hope these questions get answered soon.**

 **See ya later! And, please review, so I at least know what you think of the story.**


	4. Dorea The Mouse

**Disclaimer: I don't own Alice in Wonderland or anything like that.**

"Mister Caterpillar, I wanna go home." A little Alis says.

"Huh? Why? In here, you don't have to worry about anything!" A voice says, similar to a child's. Alis pouts.

"But, Daddy is really sick, so Alis has to take care of him." Alis says. The voice stays silent for a while, then a boy appears and walks up to her. He leans towards her.

"Fine, but when you leave..."

~The Dream Ends~

Alis quickly opens her eyes, then sits up.

"... What a weird dream." Alis says to herself. There's a knock at the door.

"Yes?" Alis asks. The door opens, revealing Akuto.

"Excuse me, Alis, but, have you seen Misa?" Akuto asks. Alis is puzzled.

"No, why?" Alis asks. Akuto sighs.

"She hasn't come back to report from her mission." Akuto says. Alis is shocked.

"Eh?! Hasn't it been two days?!" Alis asks. Akuto nods, then sighs.

"Anyway, if you see her, please tell me, Laura or the queen." Akuto says, leaving. Alis nods slowly then starts to get out of bed. She freezes.

"EEEEEK!" Akuto re-enters the room.

"What's wrong?!" Akuto asks, then looks at the floor. She groans.

"Misa, please don't scare Alis like that!" Akuto asks. Misa laughs, then gets up (she was under Alis's bed).

"Sorry, sorry, I came back late last night and fell asleep." Misa says, putting her arms in the air.

"Under Alis's bed?" Akuto mutters, then looks at Misa again.

"Also, you haven't changed out of your clothes." Akuto says. It's true, Misa is still wearing her punk-ish tang-top, shorts, throwing knives and scarf.

"Why did you come late, though?" Alis asks. Misa grins.

"I just had to check up on some children." Misa says.

"And?" Akuto says, thinking there's more. Misa laughs nervously.

"I got kicked out." Misa says, scratching her cheek. Akuto sighs.

"Just report back to the queen." Akuto says.

"Ok, ok." Misa says, walking out of the room. Akuto follows. After Alis gets changed, she also walks out, trying to find something to do... Well, until she found a mouse.

"Eh? A mouse?" Alis asks herself. She crouches down. The mouse seems to be carrying something that looks like... Bandages? The mouse stands up.

"Excuse me, do you know where Misa Cheshire is?" The mouse asks, with a high pitched voice.

 _It spoke?!_ Alis thinks.

"U-Um... She should be meeting with the queen." Alis answers.

"Ok, tell her that 'Dorea' will wait in her room." The mouse says, then runs off. Now, this makes Alis more confused.

"'Dorea'?" Alis says. Alis walks to the main room, then sees Misa with Akuto.

"Ah, Misa-"

"Why didn't you tell me earlier?!" Akuto shouts. Misa clutches her arm. Alis stops mid-sentence.

"It's fine, I asked for a doctor yesterday." Misa says.

"That's not the point! You should have told us that you got shot!" Akuto scolds. Alis gasps.

"I said I'm fine, I'm not a child anymore!" Misa says, then runs away, past Alis.

"Ah, wai-Misa!" Alis says. Alis runs after Misa.

"Misa! Wait!" Alis calls. Misa stops to look at Alis.

"What?" Misa asks, still clutching her arm. Alis stares at the injured arm, then snaps back to reality.

"Oh yeah, a mouse said that 'Dorea' will wait in your room." Alis says. Misa nods.

"Ok, tha-" Misa says, then squeezes her arm.

"Tch... See you later, Alis." Misa says, then waves. She walks away. Alis follows her, but tries to be quiet. Misa finally gets into a room.

"Ah, there you are, Misa!" The high pitched voice says. Alis peeks through the door crack.

"Ok, I'm here Dore-Ngh!" Misa says, then clutches her arm more. The mouse changes into a... Very familiar girl. It's the girl with mouse ears.

"Sit down right now." She says. Misa leans against the wall, as the girl takes off the sleeve. Under the peace of cloth, is a bleeding wound, with a small piece of metal in the middle.

"Oh my gosh, you lost way too much blood!" The girl says.

"Wow, I haven't noticed." Misa says, trying to break the intense atmosphere.

"I have to take the bullet out. It might hurt... A lot." The girl says, then turns back into a mouse. The mouse grabs a hold of the piece of metal, then starts to pull. Misa's face twists slightly, then closes her eyes tightly.

"It's out." The mouse says, throwing the piece of metal on the floor. She changes back into a human, then takes out the bandages. She starts wrapping it around her arm.

"Your lucky it isn't infected yet. It's been in your arm since yesterday, hasn't it?" Dorea says.

"It's amazing that you could tell. Even the others couldn't." Misa says.

"Well, I'm an animal, like you. I can smell the blood." Dorea mentions. Misa glances at Dorea's hair.

"You still have my bell?" Misa asks. Dorea looks up.

"I never truly believed that you betrayed us. The others just have anger issues." Dorea says, joking about the last part.

"They sure do!" Misa says. They both giggle. Dorea ties it.

"All done... I should get doing now." Dorea says, standing up.

"Why?" Misa asks.

"Er... Well, I'm currently in the middle of hide-and-go-seek with Dee and Dum." Dorea admits.

"Then you better get moving then!" Misa shouts. Dorea turns into a mouse.

"It should heal within two weeks, see ya." Dorea says, running into a hole. A moment passes before Misa speaks up.

"Alis, I know your there." Misa says. Alis almost jumps, then opens the door.

"Uh... Hi?" Alis says.

"Sit down." Misa says, patting the floor beside her. After what just happened, there is a floating question in her mind.

"Can you turn into a cat, too?" Alis asks. Misa thinks about it, then nods.

"Yeah, but I haven't really done it in years." Misa replies. There is another moment of silence.

"I didn't know you were friends with a doctor." Alis says.

"Uh... Well, she's not really a doctor, yet, but her family members are doctors." Misa explains.

"How do you know her?" Alis asks. Misa thinks for a moment.

"... You could say... We're childhood friends. She's only a year younger than both of us." Misa answers. Alis laughs.

"What?" Misa asks, raising a brow.

"Nothing, it's just that usually cats and mice don't get along, but you two do." Alis says. Misa looks at her, puzzled. Misa gets up, then heads for the door.

"Well, I'm going to have to go. See ya later." Misa says, leaving. Alis waves. Misa walks through the hallways, leaving her room. Misa sees Akuto, then waves slightly as they pass each other.

Akuto whips her head around, and cages Misa on the wall with both of her arms. Misa makes a surprised face, while Akuto narrows her eyes at Misa's bandaged arm. Misa narrows her eyes as well.

"Akuto..." Misa says. Then, Misa's face now turns into a grin.

"Wow, I didn't know you swung that wa-"

"Shut up!" Akuto snaps. Misa holds in her laughter, but still grins. Akuto stares intently at Misa.

"Answer me again, why didn't you report your injury?" Akuto asks. Misa stays quiet. Akuto glares slightly.

"Answer me!" Akuto shouts. Misa stops grinning.

"It wouldn't matter, right? I'm just the queen's puppet, after all." Misa answers. Akuto stares into Misa's Violet colored eyes. Akuto releases her arms, then turns. Misa stands up straight, then turns the opposite direction.

"Misa... The Hatter is coming to the castle in two days. You won't be able to hide that." Akuto says. Misa's eyes widen, then grabs her injured arm. She lets go, and lets it down again.

"Is that all?" Misa asks. There is no reply. Misa starts walking, then stops. Akuto quickly grabs her arm.

"... Let go..." Misa says. Akuto grips it.

"... You were never a puppet to me... You were always the smiling, little girl that did a horrible job at making flower crowns..." Akuto says. Misa breathes in.

"Just now... The knave I know would never say those sort of things. You're not the knave, are you?" Misa asks. Akuto is silent, then lets go.

"... I thought so." Misa whispers, then walks away.

Two days went by in a flash. Misa's arm slowly healed, and she had no missions. Alis just explored the castle and played with Laura. Akuto... Just did her job, as a knight.

~That Day~ A familiar looking man is standing next to his butler, March, outside the gate of the castle. His dark green long-coat (I have no idea what to call it) flowing in the wind. Of course, he has a huge hat, with the 'Ace of Clovers' card on it. Two guards open the gate, and allow them inside.

Misa looks out from a window to see them. Alis is roaming the halls, but stops to see the unfamiliar (well, one of them looks familiar) men. Akuto is standing outside the castle doors, supposed to greet them. The man stops in front of Akuto.

"I see you're faring well." He says. Akuto stares eye-to-eye at the man. They are, weirdly, the same height. Akuto steps aside, then bows.

"Same to you, Ryu Hatter."

 **Woah, now a new character (well, not really new) was introduced at the end, but we still know very little about him. Ryu is pronounced 'R-oo' like 'moo' with an 'R'. Also, I'm not sure if you guys have realized, but, we still don't know Akuto's last name yet, do we?**

 **And, like before, it seems Misa and Akuto have, or should I say** ** _HAD_** **a close relationship. Now, they treat each other no more than fellow colleagues. Akuto and Ryu also seem to know each other as well. Were they girlfriend and boyfriend? Were they just friends? Or are they just people that have seen or met once or twice? Well, only I know.**

 **Also, I know this is random, but, Akuto is 18 years old, Misa is 16 years old, Alis is 16 years old, Dorea is 15 years old, Laura is 14 years old? March is 26 years old and Ryu is 18 years old. The queen/Karen is... 28 years old? I don't know, around there.**

 **That's done with, so, PLEASE R &R! PLEASE, I NEED TO KNOW IF ANYONE IS ACTUALLY READING THIS!**


	5. Not Again, Misa

**Disclaimer: I do not own Alice in Wonderland or anything like that.**

"I see, thank you for giving me your time to discuss this matter with me. I will see to it immediately." Karen says. Ryu is silent for a while.

"Don't worry, we won't be having a war or anything like that anytime soon, so rest assured." Karen says. Ryu nods, then leaves. Alis peeks to see what happening. Akuto notices Alis peek.

"Oh, hey Alis. What are you doing here?" Akuto asks.

"Um... Have you seen Misa?" Alis asks. Akuto raises a brow.

"I went to her room to check her arm, but she wasn't in her room. I forgot to this morning." Alis says (it's currently 11:34 pm at that time). Akuto thinks about it.

"Don't worry, she's fine. She's probably..." Akuto says, trailing off.

"Probably...?" Alis asks, tilting her head.

«Outside»

"Master Ryu, it is about time to depart. Young mistress may become worried of your absence." March says.

"Right..." Ryu says, walking forward. Ryu suddenly stops, catching a whiff of a familiar scent.

"... Actually, you go ahead. I'll get back later." Ryu says. March raises a brow, then nods. He walks away.

Ryu sighs. He looks up at a tree. His eyes travel up, until it lands on a branch. On the branch, lays a sleeping Misa. She's leaning against the trunk, wearing a lavender colored tang-top with some dark purple shorts, with her loosely wrapped, bandaged arm exposed.

Ryu walks towards the tree, then climbs it. He's kinda tall, so he didn't need to climb far. He sits on the branch on the opposite side of the one Misa is on. He stares at her for a while with an emotionless face, then tucks a strand of her violet colored hair out of her face. He looks around, and finds a window.

«Inside»

Alis is waiting in Misa's room, sitting on her bed. She can't help but wonder where Misa was. She literally checked everywhere (getting lost a few times in the process).

'I know Akuto said that but...' Alis thinks. She hears the door open.

"Ah, Misa!?" Alis asks. There is a hint of shock on Alis's face. Yes, it was Misa, but she was being carried princess style by Ryu (which, somehow knew where her room was?), still fast asleep. Alis freezes.

'Who the heck is this guy?' Alis thinks.

~A few Moments later~

"So... You're a guest?" Alis asks. Ryu stays silent. Misa is on her bed, still sleeping, while Ryu and Alis are on chairs next to the bed.

"... Not really." Ryu answers, though, he doesn't really know himself.

"I see..." Alis says, averting her eyes. Ryu glances at Misa's newly bandaged arm.

"How'd she get that?" Ryu asks. Alis looks at Misa.

"The wound? I'm not sure...but I heard she got shot." Alis answers. Ryu's eyes widen slightly.

"Are you a friend of hers?" Alis asks. Ryu shakes his head for 'No'.

"How'd you find her? Where did you find her?" Alis asks. Of course she would ask, since she was searching the whole castle.

"... Cats get stuck in trees." Ryu answers. Alis tilts her head.

'What's that supposed to mean?' Alis thinks. Misa stirs in her sleep.

"Oh she's waking-Hey, where are you going?" Alis asks. Ryu is already almost opening the door.

"... Don't tell her that I found her." Ryu says, then leaves. Alis stays silent.

'Wow, talk about antisocial!' Alis thinks. Ryu closes the door, then turns. Akuto is leaning on the wall next to the door, crossing her arms.

"You're finally leaving." Akuto says. Ryu ignores her, then continues to walk.

"I hope you didn't cause any trouble for them." Akuto continues. Ryu still continues to ignore her.

"... Especially her." Akuto finishes, referring to Misa. Ryu stops.

"Now, it isn't your business to know if I do, is it?" Ryu asks. Akuto stands up straight.

"I have to be cautious of you, because you are our enemy." Akuto comments.

"Even if I tried to harm her, she'd just pull out her knives anyway." Ryu says.

"And, as you could tell, she didn't have any knives, did she?" Akuto says, rolling her eyes. Ryu makes a quiet 'hmph'.

"The cat still has teeth, even if you take away her claws." Akuto takes out a throwing knife, as if threatening him. He continues to walk.

"I guess it's the puppet and the stray." Ryu says, walking away.

"Then who's the one that abandoned the poor cat?" Akuto remarks.

"She was the one that betrayed us!" Ryu shouts. Akuto narrows her eyes, but doesn't talk any more. After a moment of silence, Ryu walks away, until out of sight. Akuto sighs, then enters the room.

"Huh? Akuto!" Alis says (how could she not hear Ryu yell in the hallway?). Akuto holds up her hand.

"Hey." Akuto says. Misa wakes up, then sits up.

"Oh, you're awake!" Alis says. Misa looks around.

"Huh? How'd I get here?" Misa asks. Akuto sighs.

"I carried you here." Akuto replies. Misa and Alis look at her questionably.

"You did?" Misa asks. Alis stays quiet for a few seconds.

"Uh, t-that's right! She did!" Alis stutters. Misa blinks.

"That's right, what the heck. Who else could do it?" Misa says, talking to herself. She laughs. Now, after fooling around...

"Now, Misa, you should not wander around while you are injured." Akuto says. Misa groans.

"You see this, Alis? This is the exact reason why I don't like getting injuries. I can't go outside!" Misa says, gesturing towards Akuto. Alis nods in agreement.

"I see, I see." Alis says. Akuto twitches.

"Hey, I'm right here." Akuto reminds them.

"Oh, you were?" Misa asks. Akuto facepalms.

"You know what? I'm just going to leave." Akuto says, turning to leave.

"Good-bye! Have a safe trip! We'll miss you!" Misa says, jokingly.

"Well, I won't miss you." Akuto mutters.

~Time Skip to Afternoon~ Alis is reading a book she found in her room. A minute passes by... Two minutes... Three minutes...

"Ugh, I'M SO BORED!" Alis shouts, throwing the book beside her. Alis decides to walk around the castle.

"Twinkle, twinkle, little..." She stops when she sees something outrageous outside.

Misa is jumping from branch to branch.

'What is that girl doing?!' Alis thinks. Alis jumps down from the window, landing in a bush.

"Ow..." Alis stands up and starts chasing after Misa from the ground, as Misa jumps deeper into the forest...

 **BOO YEAH! TWO CHAPTERS IN A DAY! YAY!**

 **Ahem, back to the subject; Misa seems to be sneaking out quite often. And why is she being called a 'traitor' so much? FIND OUT NEXT TIME (or in the next few chapters) ON ALIS IN WONDERLAND!**

 **PLEASE REVIEW, I NEED TO SEE WHO ACTUALLY READS THIS! I ALSO WANT TO KNOW IF THERE ARE ANY PROBLEMS IN MY STORIES!**

 **Once again, PLEASE REVIEW!**


End file.
